Lucifer Reincarnation
by the dark dragon booster
Summary: Sahashi Naruto adalah anak sederhana di sekolahnya tapi di dalam tubuhnya terdapat roh leluhur bangsa iblis yang kharismanya sangat sangat kuat bagaimana kisah selanjutnya…..smartnaru!strongnaru(maybe)!humannaru(saat ini)!


**Yo perkenalkan saya adalah author baru,kenapa author baru dikarenakan pemilik akun fanfiction ini orangnya sudah meninggal dikarenakan serangan jantung tapi sebelum meninggal ia meng amanatkan fanfic ini kepada saya jadi saya sebagai teman yang baik sya menerimanya saya mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan seperti fanfic fanfic sebelumnya dan tolong doakan teman saya itu agar di terima mari kita mulai.**

 **Summary:Sahashi Naruto adalah anak sederhana di sekolahnya tapi di dalam tubuhnya terdapat roh leluhur bangsa iblis yang kharismanya sangat sangat kuat bagaimana kisah selanjutnya…..smartnaru!strongnaru(maybe)!humannaru(saat ini)!**

 **Warning:abal,typo,garing,etc**

 **Pair:Naruto x…. x…..(rahasia).**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kuoh academy.**

D sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah disanalah tempat tokoh utama kita tinggal tapi tunggu dulu.

"ZZzzzzzzz….Ngek….Ngok"suara anak manusia yang sedang tidur di kamar yang tidak terlalu luas tapi lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya tapi acara tersebut saat"kringggggggggg"suara alarm berbunyi dan hasilnya tokoh utama kita terbangun dengan mata yang masih setengah sadar dan setelah itu naruto meraih alarmnya dan mematikan alarm tersebut.

"Hoaaaamz,masih jam 05.15 masih ada kesempatan untuk berolah raga sebentar"lalu

Naruto pergi kekamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari keadaan yang masih mengantuk Naruto membasuh mukanya dengan air keran di itu ia menggosok giginya dengan sikat gigi model terbaru yang bernama ciptadent,setelah itu Naruto keluar rumah.

"Yo perkenalkan namaku adalah Sahashi Naruto dan umur masih 18 belas tahun penampilan berambut kuning kecoklat-coklatan dan bermata hijau(penampilan seperti usui takumi) dan untuk orang tua ku mereka berdua telah tiada dikarenakan kecelakaan,tapi aku tetap optimis meskipun kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada dan untuk sehari-harinya aku bekerja di sebuah restoran ramen terkenal di kota kuoh untuk mencukupi kebutuhan ku,sekia untuk perkenalanku"

Sekarang naruto berlari lari kecil melewati rumah rumah penduduk dan setelah di rasa sudah cukup Naruto kembali lagi sampai di rumahnya dan Naruto langsung ke kamar mandi dan setelah mandi dia memakai seragam akademi kuoh dikarenakan ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di kuoh karena Naruto menjadi murid pertukaran dari akademi konoha selama 4 bulan."Yossha baiklah dunia!akan aku tunjukkan siapa itu Sahashi Naruto tapi sebelum itu aku harus memakai kaca mata ini dan berpenampilan agak culun supaya tidak terlalu mencolok"lalu naruto pergi dari rumahnya dan pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah naruto masuk ke gedung yang sangat besar tersebut di sana naruto kebingungan di karenakan bangunanya sangat Besar dan dia tidak tau di mana ruang kelasnya tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menubruknya dari depan dan"duk"Naruto terjatuh dari dengan tidak elit.

"KALAU JALAN ITU PAKAI MATA DONG!PA KAMU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT"bentak siswa yang menabrak naruto.

"apa apaan anak ini sudah jelas kalau jalan itu pakai mata bukan pakai kaki "batin Naruto.

Lalu naruto berdiri dan langsung meminta maaf kepada pemuda tersebut tapi pemuda itu tidak mau memaafkan naruto."ada apa ini?'' ketua osis yang tiba tiba datang itu membuat pemuda yang menabrak naruto menjadi ketakutan di karenakan ketua osis dei depanya itu sangat galak siapa lagi kalau bukan Souna Shitori.

"t-tidak ada kaicho aku hanya ingin mengantarkan anak baru ini untuk pergi ke kelasnya"jawab pemuda itu dengan ketakutan."lalu souna mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pemuda satunya lalu berkata dalam hati'siapa pemuda ini dari aura yang di keluarkanya itu sangat besar sekali"lalu souna menyuruh Hyoudou issei untuk kembali kekelasnya

 **Next in part 2**

 **Maaf saya hanya bisa mengetik segini dikarenakan saya masih kurang mengerti dengan semua pengaturan di ini jadi mohon di maklumi karena saya masih pemula di part 2 woed nya akan saya tambahin jadi 6k word dan saya akan janji akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat jadi tunggulah jadwal perilisanya yaitu 28 september 2016.**

 **Note:Fanfic the half sekiryuushintei dan the rise of black dragon masih akan tetap berlanjut meskipun penulis aslinya sudah tiada.**


End file.
